La guerrière amoureuse
by Plume fine
Summary: La bataille du gouffre de Helm a commencé, comment se terminera-t-elle? Un Haldir blessé, un combat funeste et un amour dissimulé, que de rythme dans ce combat épique!


Les soldats étaient en place, tous n'attendaient plus que le début des combats. Chaque homme, qu'il soit adulte ou enfant, chaque elfe qu'il soit homme ou femme (même si elles étaient rares), chacun se tenait sur ses gardes. Aragorn donna le signal et la plupart bandèrent leur arc, en l'attente du prochain signal. Celui-ci tarda et un homme, qui ne parvenait plus à garder son bras stable, lâcha la corde de son arme, la flèche volant droit dans le corps d'un des ennemis. Haldir soupira. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chances de survie dans cette bataille, si les hommes se mettaient contester (involontairement) les ordres ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin. Quelques elfes plus loin, Arabella, une des rares guerrières de sexe féminin envoyées au gouffre, le regardait amoureusement. Encore aujourd'hui elle se demandait comment Haldir faisait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il lui plaisait. Un elfe n'accorde son cœur qu'une fois dans sa vie d'immortel mais il semblerait dans son cas que ce soit un amour à sens unique. En effet, le capitaine de la Lorién ne semblait ressentir aucune attirance envers la femme elfe. Quand ils se parlaient ce n'était que pour échanger des banalités ou donner et obéir à des ordres. Elle se morigéna elle-même et lâcha sa flèche qui fendit l'air pour aller se flanquer dans la tête d'un Orc. La bataille pouvait débuter !

Voilà plusieurs heures que les affrontements avaient commencé et l'espoir commençait à faner. Malgré tout, Arabella voyait Haldir manier son épée comme si elle était le prolongement de son bras. La grâce des elfes avait pris possession de lui. Elle dut néanmoins détourner son attention de l'elfe blond pour se concentrer sur son combat. Maintenant que les Orcs étaient parvenus à franchir le mur les combats à l'épée s'enchainaient, causant la mort dans les deux camps. Avec un regard amusé elle observa Legolas Greenleaf dévaler les escaliers sur un bouclier puis continuer à compter le nombre d'ennemis tués pour probablement le comparer plus tard à celui du nain. Alors qu'elle décapitait un Orc récalcitrant, elle entendit un ordre de repli adressé à Aragorn. Dans les secondes qui suivaient, le futur roi du Gondor hurla le repli en langue commune et en elfique. Je ne bougeai pas. En haut des remparts se trouvait Haldir qui peinaient sous les coups des ennemis. Il fut déconcentré par l'appel d'Aragorn et se prit un coup d'épée dans le côté gauche. Arabella réagit instinctivement et courut jusqu'à son capitaine pour l'aider. Alors qu'il se relevait péniblement elle repoussa les assauts des Orcs mais se retourna vivement quand Haldir grogna de douleur. Elle se précipita à son côté et le redressa avec difficulté. Cinquante mètres plus bas, Aragorn criait aux deux elfes de se retourner, un Orc se dirigeait sournoisement vers eux. Malheureusement ils ne l'entendirent pas. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Arabella sentit un grand froid se répandre dans son corps. Tout en soutenant Haldir, elle balança son épée derrière elle et faucha son attaquant. Cet effort fut de trop. Elle tomba à genoux, ne pouvant plus porter son poids et celui de son capitaine mais continua à le regarder. Par-dessus son épaule elle vit Aragorn arriver et empêcher Haldir de tomber à nouveau. Il la regarda ensuite tristement et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Haldir et murmura à l'ancien rodeur :

« -Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plait… »

Aragorn promit puis lui murmura quelques mots en elfique avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne, son âme rejoignant les cavernes de Mandos pour être jugée. L'Homme lui ferma les yeux et la reposa sur le sol déjà tâché de sang avant de se redresser et d'entrainer le capitaine de la Lorièn à sa suite. Le plus rapidement possible, tout en surveillant que les blessures de l'elfe ne s'aggravent pas, Aragorn le conduisit au bastion où il l'assit contre un mur avant de retourner combattre. Pendant ce temps, Haldir était incapable de bouger, alternant entre conscience et inconscience. L'elfe ne vit pas la suite de la bataille. Il ne vit pas comment Théoden voulut abandonner ses hommes à leur sort, ni comment Aragorn l'a convaincu, ni même l'arrivée de l'armée d'Eomer du Rohan et encore moins la victoire des hommes et des elfes sur les armées de Saruman. Ce n'est que le lendemain de la bataille qu'Haldir se réveilla, dans un lit de fortune, avec à ses côtés Aragorn et Legolas.

« -Que s'est-il passé mes amis ? Où en est la bataille ? »

L'elfe se relevait déjà, prêt à retourner combattre des ennemis déjà vaincus.

« -La bataille est terminée Haldir. Nous avons triomphé. »

Le capitaine de la garde se détendit quelque peu puis regarda Aragorn.

« -Que s'est-il passé sur les remparts ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien. »

Aragorn et Legolas s'échangèrent un regard puis le premier se racla la gorge.

« -J'ai ordonné le repli à un moment peu opportun pour toi. Tu as été déconcentré dans ton combat, te retrouvant avec une épée dans le côté. Avant même que je puisse me débarrasser de mon adversaire pour venir t'aider, un elfe de ta garde te porter déjà secours. Elle t'a protégé pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'est précipitée pour te soutenir quand tu as voulu de relever. Je pense que vous ne m'avez pas entendu quand je vous ai signalé l'Uruk-Ai qui arrivait derrière vous. Ton soldat a pris le coup et est tombée. Je suis arrivé avant que tu ne tombes à ton tour et je t'ai amené à l'abri. Tu as été inconscient jusqu'à maintenant. »

Haldir ne dit rien, complètement dans ses pensées. Au moment où les deux compagnons se dirigeaient vers la sortie pour le laisser en paix, Haldir reprit la parole :

« -Qu'en-est-t-il du soldat qui m'est venu en aide ? A-t-elle pu être soignée ? »

Aragorn le regarda tristement.

« -Je suis désolé Mellon. »

Dépité, l'elfe secoua la tête.

« -Merci de votre franchise, Estel. »

Aragorn le salua puis quitta la pièce. Legolas tarda à partir. Au moment de passer la porte il se tourna vers Haldir.

« -Nous passerons la journée à regrouper les corps, que faisons-nous des victimes elfes ? Voulez-vous qu'elles soient enterrées ici ou les ramènerez-vous en Lorièn ?

-Nous les prendrons sur leur terre originelle. Merci Legolas. »

L'elfe hocha la tête puis partit rejoindre Gimli et Aragorn. Quant à Haldir, il vérifia sa blessure principale et pensa à remercier celui ou celle qui l'avait si brillamment soigné. Après plusieurs mouvements pour étier ses muscles endoloris, il rejoignit ses soldats encore debout et participa au rapatriement des corps. Sous son masque d'indifférence il tenta par tous les moyens d'apercevoir sa guerrière favorite. La connaissant, il se mit en tête qu'elle avait surement aider les blessés et il se remit au travail. Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail acharné, il entendit un cri déchirant puis des sanglots bruyants. Imaginant que c'était une femme qui pleurait son mari ou son enfant mort au combat, il ne leva pas les yeux de sa tâche. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, la curiosité l'emporta et il regarda la source des pleurs. Quand il vit que c'était un de ses compagnons qui pleurait il se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour voir la cause de son chagrin. A quelques mètres de son soldat, il se figea. La personne que cet elfe serrait dans ses bras ne pouvait pas être Arabella. C'était impossible. Arabella ne pouvait être morte ! Haldir tomba à genoux près de son compagnon d'armes. Il l'écouta sangloter, inconscient de la présence de son captaine à ses côtés.

« -Ella… Pourquoi toi ? T'as encore tellement de choses à faire ! »

Tout à coup il sortit de sa léthargie et commença à secouer la femme.

« -Arabella reviens ! Tu m'entends ! Me laisse pas petite sœur… je t'en supplie ! »

L'elfe recommença à pleurer en glissant son visage dans le cou de sa défunte sœur. Haldir, n'en pouvant plus, posa sa main sur l'épaule du soldat, qui sursauta vivement avant de se tourner vers lui. Quand il vit son captaine il ne pensa pas à autre chose qu'à sa douleur et sa colère. Il posa le corps d'Arabella avec délicatesse puis se releva pour affronter son supérieur.

« -Vous ! C'est votre faute si elle n'est plus là ! Elle vous a toujours aimé et admiré et regardez où ça l'a menée ! C'était vous qui aurait dû mourir sur ce rempart ! Pas elle ! C'est entièrement votre faute ! »

La fureur glissa à son tour dans les veines d'Haldir.

« -Je comprends votre chagrin mais je n'y suis pour rien dans la mort de votre sœur. Je ne l'ai pas forcée à venir au gouffre de Helm ni à combattre à mes côtés. Elle n'est pas la seule à être tombée pour les Hommes alors reprenez vous !

\- Tombée pour les Hommes ? Elle est tombée pour vous, Haldir de la Lorien ! Elle vous a sauvé d'une mort certaine et en a payé les conséquences ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle serait partie pour les Terres Immortelles après cette bataille. »

Le ton du soldat était devenu tremblant, les larmes apparaissant à nouveau dans ses yeux. Haldir comprenait la peine de l'elfe mais une question subsistait dans son esprit.

« -Pourquoi voulait-elle rejoindre les Terres Immortelles ?

-Son cœur était pris.

-Et alors ?

-L'homme à qui son cœur appartenait semblait indifférent à ses charmes. Au lieu de dépérir elle voulait partir pour oublier son sentiment d'amour à sens unique. »

Haldir regarda la forme allongée de la guerrière et s'avança pour glisser une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Il murmura pour lui-même :

« -Comment ne pouvait-on pas l'aimer ? Sa douceur et sa grâce illuminaient la Lorien. A mes yeux même la Dame Galadriel était moins resplendissante qu'Arabella. »

Il caressa la joue de la femme tout en fermant les yeux. Le frère d'Arabella avait tout entendu. Il serra l'épaule de son captaine puis dit en partant :

« -C'est vous qu'elle aimait. C'est triste qu'aucun de vous deux ne vous en soyez rendus compte avant. »

Une unique larme coula le long du visage d'Haldir. Son masque d'indifférence avait été son principal défaut. A force de masquer ses sentiments, il avait laissé partir celle qui aurait été la source de son bonheur. A partir d'aujourd'hui il ne ferait plus cette erreur…


End file.
